


Honour Your Word

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Mental Health Issues, Regret, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: The last dragon and the last wolf. Wouldn’t it make sense? If only Daenerys hadn’t killed her whole family.





	Honour Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> I hope D&D rot in hell for what they did to Dany's character.

“Dracarys.” Missandei’s last word echoed in her head.

She heard the bell. Cersei had surrendered. But it didn’t stop her. Madness took over her as she rode Drogon all around the city, burning everything. And everyone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Jon.” Her voice was cold as she pronounced her nephew's name.

Jon didn’t look at her like he used to. He stared back at her with cold eyes and a hard face and then he turned around to leave.

“Stay where you are! I’m your Queen and I command you to stay still!”   

Jon turned around, his eyes finding the Queen’s. Sad. Cold. Anger filled. “The North knows no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark.”

Daenerys’ face hardened at his words. And Jon was ready to be burned alive by her last living dragon. He didn’t expect any mercy from Daenerys. And Daenerys had no mercy on him.

“Dracarys.” She said calmly.

 

* * *

* * *

 

She killed everyone who knew the truth about Jon. Varys was the first and then she killed all the rest. 

She killed Tyrion.

Then she killed Arya Stark next.

She had her men heading North to kill Samwell Tarly and his wife. And Bran Stark. And she commanded them to bring Sansa Stark to her. Alive.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa watched as Daenerys’ army invaded her home. She watched as they killed Brienne, who tried to protect her. And she watched them kill her brother in front of her eyes.

And when they took her with them, instead of killing her, she wished she was dead.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I should have you beheaded like Joffrey Baratheon did to your traitor of a father.” Daenerys said as she circled Sansa, who was on her knees at the Great Hall. “You Starks never learn, do you?” Daenerys bent down to grab the redhead’s chin, making Sansa face her. “You don’t deserve death. Death would be a far too kind fate for a traitor like you. You betrayed your brother's trust and _you_ got him killed. Your siblings are dead because of _you._ I want you to live with that guilt! I want you to live knowing you killed Tyrion, and Samwell and his wife, and Ser Brienne, and your siblings.”

Daenerys expected Sansa to cry but she didn’t. She just stared back at the Queen with no emotion at all. Sansa was already dead. She was dead inside and there was nothing Daenerys could do to hurt her. No physical torture. Not even psychological one. She had tons of if in the past. She was _used_ to it.

“Queen you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.” Sansa repeated the words she once heard from Cersei Lannister.

“And who would that be? You?” Daenerys laughed. “Thank you for humoring me, Sansa.” And then she ordered the guards to take Lady Stark to her cell.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The days turned into months and it was starting to be hard for Sansa to know what day it was. The cell was always dark, no matter if it was day or night. Her bones hurt horribly and she was getting weaker and weaker by the day.

The Queen would often come to her cell. She would mostly just repeat the same old speech about Sansa being the reason of her family's death. She would come so often, that Sansa knew the psychological torture was not the main reason of her visits.

“You must feel really lonely.” Sansa laughed as she talked to Her Grace that evening. Or was it morning? She didn’t know. “I’m your only company, aren’t I? You are so pathetic, Your Grace.” She laughed like a woman possessed.  

“Shut up!” Daenerys growled.

“I can bet not many love you. Who would love a mad woman? Who would love a Targaryen tyrant? I bet they miss Cersei Lannister!” Sansa continued laughing.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Daenerys yelled, slapping the redhead. “Since you seem to be healthy enough to make bitchy remarks, I suppose it won’t hurt to reduce your meals to one at day.”

“The Mad Queen has spoken.” Sansa said chuckling.

She was losing her mind. She was about to be as mad as Daenerys.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“What?” Sansa spat as Daenerys sat there, staring at her.

A year had gone by, or was it two? Sansa’s brain was barely functioning.  

“Shut up.” Daenerys’ voice was cold but her eyes were almost kind. Sansa could swear she saw tears on them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Sansa,” Sansa heard Daenerys’ voice calling her name but she didn’t turn her head to look at the Queen. She was too tired to move. “get up, I’m getting you out of here.”

Daenerys kneeled down and helped the younger woman up. Sansa was much taller than her but she was so skinny, she barely weight anything and Daenerys could easy help her on her feet and take her out of the dark cell.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The sun burned Sansa’s eyes as she left the cell after what seemed to be lifetimes. She weakly covered her eyes with her hand as she walked slowly toward wherever Daenerys was taking her.

_Please Gods, let her kill me already._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys bathed her. Then she fed her. Then she lay her in her bed. And Sansa fell asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Won’t you try the lemon cake? I had them make it especially for you.” Daenerys told Sansa from across the huge table.  

“Are you going to kill me already?” Sansa asked, ignoring the Queen’s words.

“I told you long ago that I won’t kill you. I keep my word.”

Sansa chuckled humorlessly. “Like you kept your word when you said you would protect the innocent?”

Daenerys face instantly hardened as she stood up. “Time to go back to your cell.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Don’t touch me.” Sansa said just above a whisper when the Queen stroked her dirty hair.

Daenerys didn’t stop. “You are mine. I can do whatever I please to you.”

“I’m not yours. I will _never_ be yours!” Sansa struggled to say. Her mouth was as dry as the desert.

“The fact you don’t want to be mine, doesn’t mean you’re not.” Daenerys whispered back, bringing a cup full of water to Sansa’s mouth. Sansa refused to drink. She had decided that since Daenerys wouldn’t kill her, she would do it herself. “Drink!” Daenerys commanded and Sansa ignored her. “Drink…” She requested. “please.” Her voice was now weaker as she begged.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I won’t let you die! Are listening to me?! I won’t! Drink the fucking water!” Daenerys all but yelled when she came back to Sansa’s cell the next morning.

Sansa didn’t move.

“Don’t do this to me!” Daenerys broke into tears. “Don’t you dare do this to me!” She kneeled down before Sansa and held the cup to her mouth. “Please, _please_ drink.”

Realization of what she has done finally hit her. She had burned innocent people alive. She had killed Tyrion. She had killed Jon.

She cried her eyes out as she held the cup to Sansa’s lips. “Please.”

When Sansa didn’t open her mouth, Daenerys put the cup aside and held her tight. She held her like she was her only living family member, crying on Sansa’s shoulder. Daenerys embraced the inert body as her own body shook with her sobs and she begged Sansa not to die.

She couldn’t have another death on her account.

She couldn’t lose Sansa.

Sansa was all she had.

“Please, please, please.” She begged over and over again. “I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry!”

Her tears didn’t seem to faze Sansa who just stood still, facing the wall with a lost stare. Seeing this, Daenerys forced the redhead’s mouth open. Sansa wanted to offer resistance but she was far too weak to do so. Once her mouth was open, Daenerys poured water into her mouth but Sansa wouldn’t swallow.

“Swallow it, damn it!” Daenerys yelled but had to stop when Sansa started choking on it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said as she patted Sansa’s back and then held her close to her body again.

“Please…” She cried.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I won’t let you die.” Daenerys told her as Sansa lay on her bed.

She had taken Sansa out of the cold cell and had her sleeping on her bed. She called a maester for help and he injected something on Sansa’s vein that would keep her hydrated. But she still needed to eat.

“Do you plan on torturing me until I’m old and grey?”

Daenerys shook her head no. “I want you to live. If you do, I give you my word that you will be free to go.”

“Your word means _nothing.”_ Sansa spat, looking at the Queen with anger filled eyes.

Daenerys sighed heavily. She stepped closer and sat down next to Sansa, looking into her eyes. “I did wrong and for that I’m terribly sorry. I let my anger take over, I was… I was blind with anger and hungry for revenge. Sansa…” Sansa never heard Daenerys’ voice sound so sweet. “I understand it that you don’t trust me. But don’t do this for me, do it for yourself. Do it for the North. You are the last Stark, you have to go back home.”

“I should have you beheaded like Joffrey Baratheon did to your traitor of a father. You Starks never learn…” Sansa repeated the words Daenerys had told her more than a year ago.

Tears streamed down Daenerys’ face as she listened to Sansa repeating her words in a weak voice. “I’m so sorry, Sansa. I really am.”

“I have no home to go back to, Your Grace. My home was my family. There is no home…”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“If you don’t eat, then neither do I.” Daenerys told Sansa the next day.

The maester’s injections were keeping Sansa alive but not for long. If she didn’t eat anything in the following days, she would certainly die. Daenerys could barely stand the thought. She felt guilty, yes _very_ guilty, but there was something more. Sansa had grew on her. Daenerys had unrequitedly fallen in love with her.

She felt like a monster. She _was_ a monster. She killed all those innocent people and now she was about to kill the only person that meant something to her.

“You do realise that telling me that will only incentivize me to do so, right?” Sansa said, looking at her. “I _want_ you dead.”

“Then I shall die.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Sansa.” A masculine voice called her name. It sounded so familiar… “Sansa.”

Opening her eyes, Sansa saw her father standing at the feet of the bed. That’s it, she had finally died. “Father…” She smiled. “I’m dead at last.”

“You’re not dead, my dear. And you must _not_ die.” Her father told her and Sansa furrowed her brow. Was she dreaming? “You are the last Stark alive. You must live so you can go home. Winterfell needs you.”

Suddenly, Arya, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon and her mother all appeared in the room, next to her father.  

“Stay alive, Sansa. The North needs you.” Jon told her and she broke down crying.

“I betrayed you.” She said in a small voice.

Jon smiled kindly at her. “You did what you considered right. I don’t blame, so don’t blame yourself.”

“Stay alive, Sansa. For us.” Ned told her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The next day, she ate.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You look better.” Daenerys said with a smile. 

Sansa didn’t smile back. She wasn’t doing it for Daenerys. She wasn’t even doing it for herself. She was doing it for her family and for the North.

“You promised me I would be free. When can I leave?”

Daenerys face fell. “In a few days. You must fully recover first.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I gained weight. I’m fully recovered now. When can I leave?” Sansa asked the Queen, after dinner that night.

Daenerys stared down at her plate, her food untouched. She knew this day would come but she wasn’t ready to let Sansa go. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Even though she knew Sansa hated her and would always hate her, she still fell more and more in love with her every passing day.

The last dragon and the last wolf. Wouldn’t it make sense?

If only Daenerys hadn’t killed her whole family.

“You can leave in the morrow.” She said, standing up and leaving the room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa was back home. Although she wasn’t sure she could call it home anymore. She was alone. She was completely alone and she would wake up screaming and covered in cold sweat every night. New nightmares replaced the old ones. An the Dragon Queen was always the star in them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys sent her letters. Several letters. Every week.

Mostly apologizing over and over again and begging Sansa for forgiveness. But how could Sansa ever forgive the woman who killed her siblings? Just like Cersei Lannister, Sansa could never forgive Daenerys Targaryen.

 

* * *

* * *

 

She was so lonely.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You won’t ever forgive me, will you?” Daenerys asked her.

The Queen was on a ‘diplomatic visit’ that was really just an excuse to see Sansa.

“No.” Sansa said, not even needing to think twice.

Daenerys nodded slowly. “I can’t blame you for that.”

“And I hope to live long enough to see you paying for what you did.” Sansa said, looking right into Daenerys’ eyes as she spoke.

Daenerys flashed her a sad, weak smile. “I already am, Lady Sansa. I already am.”

Daenerys was paying for what she did every day. When she lay in bed at night, crying as memories of innocent bodies burning and screaming filled her mind. When she saw the hate and despise on people’s face. And especially, when Sansa Stark looked at her like she would kill her without a second thought if she could.

That unrequited love was slowly but certainly killing her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Can I ask you for something?” Daenerys asked her but Sansa didn’t answer. She knew she didn’t need to. Daenerys would ask away, anyway. “A kiss.”

Sansa furrowed her brow. “I won’t kiss you.”

“You don’t have to. You just need to let me kiss you. It will be quick, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t let you touch me with a stick.” Sansa said in an angry tone.

“Let’s make a trade then. You let me kiss you and I promise you will _never_ see my face again. Ever.” The Queen said, stepping closer. “I think it’s a fair deal. Don’t you think a little kiss is worth never seeing my face again, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa’s face remained serious. “I don’t think _anything_ is worth having you touching me.”  

“I won’t touch you. Just with my lips. Just once. Just for a moment.” Daenerys said, stopping only a few inches away from Sansa. “And then I leave and you never see me or hear of me again."

“Not even letters?” Sansa asked, shocked that she was even contemplating accept the Queen's deal.

“Not even letters.” Daenerys promised.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Make it fast. I won’t think twice before biting your lip off if you linger on.”

Daenerys wished it wasn’t like that. She wished Sansa wanted that kiss as much as she did. She wished it would be romantic and that Sansa would kiss her back. But that would do. It was better than nothing. And if she had the chance to taste those lips even if just once, she would take it.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Sansa’s. She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see the disgust on Sansa’s face as she did it, so she could pretend Sansa was enjoying it as much as she was.

They felt so soft against her own and Daenerys wished she could stick out her tongue and lick them but she couldn’t. So she just kept her lips closed, pressed against Sansa’s for a couple seconds, before pulling away.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she licked her bottom lip, trying to taste Sansa on it.

“You gave me your word. Honour it.” Was all Sansa said, before turning around, leaving the room.

And even though it hurt, Daenerys would.


End file.
